White Sakura
by AiVici
Summary: it is about time... "I'm going to the school again!" ...a never forgotten friend... "Kusakabe, how is it?" ... pay a special visit... "Kyo-san, it just as you said, she is-" ... well, how would this year turn out?... "ah, tonight's moon is so white..." [reader-insert]
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: Reader insert, AU, unBeta, probably a little occ.**

* * *

White Sakura

Prologue

.

.

.

I let out a giggle as I am very happy

"I can't wait to meet everyone! It has been so long to be at school…"

I squirmed in excited.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The night is so peaceful, bathing under moon light with breeze blowing and making it sounds like whispering voice. But it seems another ordinary night to a certain prefect, doing the night patrol and now his footsteps stop at the familiar building, the Namimori Middle School.

He gazes at the school with his intimidating greyish eyes. His bangs dance in rhythm with the blowing wind yet it does not bothered his sight as he sees it clearly that the window in a certain class is wide open.

His eyebrows furrow. Those herbivores dare to let the window open. What was the class again? Oh, Class 2-B. tomorrow, for sure, those herbivores will be bitten to death.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"ah-choo!" a certain person rubs his nose.

"oh, someone must be talking about you. Who could it be? Sasagawa?" the hitman baby smirks.

"n-no way… I just felt a sudden c-chilly.." Tsuna rubs his body while moves towards the window. "I-I shouldn't let the window open at night."

While closing the window, the boy stares at the beautiful full moon, " ah, the moon is so white…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The footsteps echo loudly through the dark hallway. When he reaches the classroom, he stops immediately at the front door. There, Hibari Kyoya is caught idly stares through the door's glass panel for a few moment. The prefect blinks his eyes as to get back to sense and quickly looks up to confirm the class.

It still Class 2-B.

He turns around and leaves without even enter the classroom, let alone to close the window. He brings out his cell phone as he exit the building and stare at the full moon.

"Kusakabe, I want you to check out on somethi-no, someone actually…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Under the night of the full moon, Kusakabe walks along the grassy patches that lead to a certain house. The blowing wind send cool chill. As he arrives at the mansion with large lawn of long grasses, his eyes wander around looking for someone. The mansion is really nice despite its centuries old. It was still steady as it is built using the best and finest material. Plus, the building always has maintenance done once awhile.

Suddenly, his eyes landed on the swing under a tree in the house yard. The blowing wind makes the leaves fall one by one. It looks so vivid under the dim white of the moon. Kusakabe moves away as he confirms it even he want to spend a little longer by just watching the sight.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Suddenly, the cell phone in his hand rings. Hibari instantly picks it up. "How is it?"

"Kyo-san, it just like you said. _She _is sleeping."

"hn… it's about time…" _so, it is her and class 2-B this year._

_._

_._

_. _

_There by the window, sat a girl while looking at the night sky. She rest her chin in her palm and support her head. The wind that blew into the classroom made her long [h/c] hair fluttered gracefully while the moonlight made her fair porcelain skin radiated in beautiful._

_She giggled suddenly and said cheerfully "I can't wait to meet everyone! It has been so long to be at school…"_

_She squirmed in happy, moving her legs back and forth like a kid, slightly tapping the desk like a drum while humming a happy song._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**so, this is a prologue to my first reader insert story. how is it?**

**until then, watch for any 'next chapter' button appears! ;)**


	2. Day 1

**Warning: reader-insert, AU, OCC, confusing POV, unBeta**

**Disclamer: Did i own KHR? hm... maybe not.**

Normal.

_["the other person's thought."]_

_Thought._

* * *

Day 1

It was still a peaceful day in Namimori, a beautiful morning where the birds were chirping and the sun's heat warmed everything after the cool morning dew. The trees swayed at the mildly blowing wind. Ah, what a nice weather to start a new day.

"I'M SO LATE! I'm so late! I'm so late!"

Scratch that. These beautiful morning has nothing to do to a certain brunet.

"Mou~ Reborn! Why do you have to reset my alarm?!" Tsuna whined as he rushed downstairs skipping a few step and miraculously did not trip.

"Quit whining Dame-Tsuna or else your breakfast is at stake." Reborn smirked deviously. The baby hitman seemed enjoy watching it with a sip of espresso.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san will have Tsuna's breakfast" Lambo proceeded to have Tsuna"s fried egg.

"Lambo! Stop stealing my breakfast!" Tsuna said when he gulped down a glass of water. "It is really late! Mom, I'm leaving!"

"Alright, be careful Tsu-kun." His mother said cheerfully from the kitchen while busy preparing more breakfast.

With a few minutes to spare, Tsuna successfully set his foot at school on time-well, barely at least. His two best friends already at school by judging at the time. Well, he just need to head to the classroom before a certain prefect take acti-

"Herbivore…"

what a bad luck.

"Hiee! H-Hi-Hibari-san! Please don't bite me to death! Y-you see.. I-I barely make it.. so..-"

"Just get to the class, herbivore. Also, pay attention to the notice." Hibari said-or ordered- to the brunet as he walked pass him heading to the gate, ready to punish more herbivores that are late.

Tsuna felt relieve for a second as Hibari did not bite him but what did he just say?

"Eh..?" Tsuna seemed confused but he earning a killing glare from the said prefect making him walked quickly-because running is not allowed- to his class. Seriously, did he need to do that? If his glare is a real dagger, he would be killed on the spot! Or so he thought.

As he walked to his classroom, Tsuna is about to enter when a piece of paper on the door halted him. Who put this anyway? Gah, it doesn't matter! He let out a sigh and slide the door.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto is the first to greet him with cheerful grin.

"Sawada! You are the last! You must have read the notice so, take it down." The class rep requested as he busy cleaning the class with the other.

"Jyudaime! I have cleaned your place too! Don't worry!" Gokudera said as soon as he noticed his boss.

"Uh, r-right and thank you Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replied reluctantly and took it down with careful so that it would not ripped. _Hm, I wonder what it is._

_Herbivore of Class 2-A_

Wait, herbivore? _Hiee! It is from H-Hibari-san! _Tsuna mentally screamed.

_Pick each and every of those sakura petals, put it somewhere. Do Not Throw It! Leave an empty seat at the last row beside the window. You will have a new temporary student. Treat her normally, don't let her felt estranged or let her be on her own. Take this down once everyone read. Obey or I'll bite you to death!_

_One more thing, on her last day, all of you are mandatory to accompany her home._

_From; the Head Prefect._

Tsuna gulped at the notice. _So, this is what Hibari-san talked about. A new student? _His right eyebrow rose in question. Why would he gave such a short notice? Not that he care anyway. He let out another sigh.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna! While you at it, empty the thrash can too!" one of his classmate shouted.

"Yeah, we are all busy." Someone randomly butted in.

"Hey! Don't order Jyudaime around!" Gokudera complained as he glared at them.

"It's ok Gokudera-kun. I'm going to throw this anyway." Said Tsuna while showing the piece of paper and headed straight to the back of the class for the trash can.

He glanced back at the busy class. It not usually like this in the morning. Everyone was at work, picking each petals, here and there, basically everywhere. Some were on the bookshelf at the back, on the teacher's table and most of it on the floor. But it was not too much to look like a carpet of flowers but a lot enough to make everyone worked around the class.

Didn't they cleaned the class yesterday before going back? He sure they did as he was the last person to walk out of the class yesterday. Now that he thought about it, how the heck it gets to be like this? Who actually scattered these flower petals everywhere? And why sakura petals? It isn't the season yet.

Another sigh, before Tsuna proceeded to empty trash can.

The bells rang as he arrived at the back of the school, signaling class would start soon. Tsuna let down the trash can. Taking the big plastic bag out of it, he tied it properly before throwing it in a bigger dumpster. Right after he done it, an audible sound of rusty gate being push caught his ears and made him turned around. There, he caught a sight of a girl entering the school through the back gate and she too stopped as she noticed him. Both of them caught blinking eyes before the girl gasped lightly.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_._

_Okay, here it is. _I looked up to the school building and breathe deeply. The sounds of school bells ringing somehow felt like a music to my ear. Taking a step forward, and then immediately turned around. _Wait, I should enter through the main entrance. _I walked a few steps and then stopped. _B-but… there would be many students… _feeling nervous, I crouched down covering my tummy as I felt like butterflies in it. My pale hands was sweating cold. _Ugh, I definitely nervous… _I gazed at my bare feet.

_No-no, I shouldn't be like this. _I shook my head a little too hard causing my [h/c] hair a little messy. I stood up and brushed off the dust from my white dress and braced myself. I shifted a few hair strands behind my right ear. My [e/c] eyes were showing determination as I bit my lower lip. I carefully took my step toward the school, pushing the old rusty gate slowly and entered quietly. At the corner of my eyes, I saw there was a boy with brown defying-gravity hair turned to my direction. We both blinked at the same time and I gasped lightly. A quiet 'eh' escaped from his mouth.

"Um, err… he-hello…" somehow I managed to start a dialogue. _Damn, I stuttered! _I held my hands in front of my chest, trying to calm down my heartbeat.

"h-hi…" The boy managed to reply as he rubbed the back of his head, probably feeling awkward. "Um, why would you enter through the back gate?" he asked with curiosity.

_["Who is she?" Tsuna thought silently.] _

"B-b-b-because I-i-I uh…" my eyes were looking around as I felt uneasy. _Am I suspicious? _I turned around and puffed my flush cheeks, "I-I was nervous, s-so I take the back entrance." My eyes were closed as I imagine it. "T-there would be many people… and… and…" -_oh, no! What if I'm not allowed? I didn't intruding the school, did I? What if… what if!-_when I opened my eyes, I am about to cry_ "_Is it really bad? What should I do?" I glanced at him with my teary eyes.

"I don't think so. But, it's bad if you late for class…" The boy said trying to ease me.

_["Look who is saying here, I myself late too! Hiee!" Tsuna worried in his head.]_

"Really? Thank goodness." I let out a relief sigh.

"S-so, let me take you to the class. Which class are you? Y-you are new, right?" asked him politely.

_Hm, he is nice. _I thought to myself. "Um, let see…" I brought my finger to my chin as I thought. "Class 2-A!" I said with a smile and point to the second floor of the building.

_["Eh, m-m-my c-class?!" Tsuna felt doubt about it.]_

"So we are in the same class. Let's go." The boy said as he started walking. I nodded and quickly followed behind. "By the way, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you, you can call me Tsuna." He said with a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you too. I am [First Name] [Name]! Let's be friends!" I said cheerfully. _I'm so lucky! I got friend on my first day! Yay! _

_["[First Name] [Name], she sure the new student." Tsuna thought as he glanced at her. "That's why she didn't wear uniforms."]_

_"_Un! So, here we are." Tsuna stopped in front of the door. "Will you wait for a moment? I must tell the class first."

"Sure!" I wait outside and lean against the wall.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Tsuna closed the door when he entered the class. He was about to tell them right away but someone interrupted, "Sawada! Why are you late? And where is the trash can?"

_"__Shoot! I totally forgot!" Tsuna cursed in his head._

"I-I forgot about it, but it's not important now-"

"Ha? It is not important?! Sawada, we need it right-"

"There is the new student outside the class!" he said it in one breathe.

"The new student?" other students seemed interested.

"She is here already?" Sasagawa Kyoko also suddenly joined in.

Gokudera said boringly, "che, I don't give a sh-"

"Maa Gokudera! Don't be like that…" Yamamoto cut his words quickly.

"Bossu…" Chrome who usually quiet also gave a respond.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't it be our homeroom teacher who introduce her to us? Why are you with her Sawada?" Kurokawa Hana must be thinking how suspicious he is, and most of them too.

"L-let me explain first, I-"again, tsuna's words was cut by someone.

"Didn't you say she is outside?" a boy asked with a grin.

"Yeah, let us see her first." Another one said as he headed towards the front door.

They were about to reach the door but suddenly, it was open forcefully from the outside and revealed the very person that they ever want to see–ahem, _the very last person._

.

.

.

_["H-hibari-san?!" they all screamed in their head simultaneously as they freeze.]_

_._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

.

The head prefect walked along the hallway while scanning through the list of herbivores -students- who were late. _Useless herbivores, _he thought as his footsteps echoed in the deserted hallway. But, a familiar white dress put him at stop. The girl looked up at him and they made eye contact. There, his greyish eyes were locked with her beautiful [e/c] orbs.

_["'Scary!'- was actually my first impression, but I should not judge him by looks! I should know him first." I think silently.] _

This time, he didn't _admiring her _like last night- Let's forget about that, it totally caught him off guard- instead he said with a monotone. "Why are you standing here."

_["Is that actually a question? I wonder."]_

"I um, Tsuna is going to tell the…" before the girl could finish, he abruptly slide the door and sent everyone a glare that was enough to make them instantly retreat to their own place.

The class immediately turned quiet as he walked in and stopped at the teacher's table. "Come in and introduce yourself." He said as he ushered at the girl from the corner of his eyes.

"Y-yes!" the girl quickly replied to his order and walked carefully into the classroom. She can feel that the class is holding their breath. As she faced the class, some of them gasped lightly and looked away to hide their blushes while most of them stared in awe. "H-hello, nice to meet you! My name is [First Name] [Name]. J-just call [Name], I hope we can be good friends." She smiled and bowed.

There, some of them were covering their nose as something red flowing out. Other whispered 'cute' and 'my type' and the girls held their happy squirms as they got new girl in the class. Tsuna just flushed light shade of pink and Gokudera looked away unable to bear her radiant presence. Yamamoto and Chrome just smiled at her. But, all of it was cut with a single voice.

"Behave yourselves, herbivores. Do as I said or else…" Hibari however did not finish with his usual catch-phrase, maybe due to her presence? He turned to [Name] and said "your place is at the empty seat at the back there."

[Name] smiled and thanked him before he left. Then, she proceeded to her seat behind a quiet indigo haired girl. She waved at Tsuna with a cheerful face when passed him. That gave him a darker shade of blush and made everyone glared at him.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

The bells finally ringing, ah, recess time. I stretched my arm to the front and let a little yawn. _Ugh, History makes me sleepy. Good news, it ended! _I smiled quietly but my ears caught giggling sound from the girls who was looking at me. Then, they slowly walked to me.

"[Name]-san, right? Ne, your eyes are pretty, you know." The girl smiled and let a small giggle.

"That's right! And your hair are beautiful too." Said another girl while touching my [h/c] hair carefully.

"Um, thanks." I smiled shyly at the compliment.

"Where are you from? I never see you anywhere before." A girl with glasses inquired me.

"Yeah, where do you live?" her friend seemed eager to know where I live. I am about to reply but a boy came towards me.

"Ne [Name], come out with m-"

"Hey! That's too direct!" his friend came and stopped him.

"Who cares! I see her first!"

"Guys, please. You will scare her."

_Uh, I better leaves before more people comes. _I backed slowly while they were arguing and made a run to the back exit.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

"uh [Name], wait!" Kyoko tried to halt her.

"She's left." Hana let out a sigh.

"Maybe we'll ask her next time. Chrome, come on, let's have lunch together!" Kyoko invited the purple haired girl genuinely.

"um, yes…" Chrome glanced at the back exit where [Name] left before followed them.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

"haaahh…" I sighed heavily. First day at school is not bad. Well, I just don't like the part where I be the main attention, people asking question or like interrogate me. That make me uneasy. _I wish I can make friends._

With that thought, I pushed the door to the rooftop. A gush of wind blew at me with echoes of laughter. Feeling curious, I followed where the source is.

"ahahaha! I can't believe it Tsuna that you forget about that."

"It can't help, though."

"Jyudaime! If you like, I can do it for you."

"Err… I think I can do it my-eh, [Name]?" Tsuna stopped mid-sentence as he spotted me.

"S-sorry! I don't mean to interrupt you." I quickly apologized feeling it's rude to walk into them.

Tsuna however let out a chuckle. "It's okay [Name], would you like to join us?"

"Yeah, come on! Haha!" his tall best friend invited me too.

"You wouldn't mind?" I blinked once.

Tsuna nodded. "Of course! But-oh, let me introduce to you, this is Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato."

"Yo!" grinned happily while the other nodded silent.

I beamed a sweet smile. "Hello, I'm [Name]! Uh, but I guess I have already introduce myself to the class." I slowly sat down with them.

"Hahaha! You did." Yamamoto laughed at my silly thought. "[Name], do you want some sushi? My dad makes it."

"Oh! Sushi! Thank you Yamamoto-san." I thanked him as I took one.

"Please, just call me Yamamoto, ne [Name]?" he smiled at me.

"Right, and uh…" I turned to Gokudera expecting a word from him.

"hmph, call me whatever you want." Gokudera said while eating his buns.

"Gokudera-kun… [Name], please don't mind with what he said. He usually like that." Tsuna tried to ease me.

_hm, Gokudera looked colder while Yamamoto looked brighter with smile. _Even Yamamoto and Gokudera looked totally different but he still friends with them. _Tsuna is good at making friends, he sure has many kind of friends._ I smiled at them, "hm~ that is very nice…"

That made Gokudera almost spitting his drink and Yamamoto chuckled lightly while Tsuna looked, well… confused.

.

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

As the school ended, I explored more of the school building more while humming a happy tone just like a child walking to the playground. I entered the science lab and looked at the weird experiment they left, having a staring contest with the skeleton bone and looked impressed and puzzled at the charts. I thought as I leave, _I hope I will enter this lab tomorrow. It looks fun!_

Then, I entered the library, there were a few people here, reading books and doing homework. I don't want to disturb them so I walked silently from one shelf to another, picking books and flipping them boringly. As I ran my fingers along the arranged books, I sometimes bumped into random students. I apologized to them but, they seemed didn't care about that and just walked away. _Hm, I wonder if they even notice me._

I exited the library as I don't want to bother them. "Next stop, to the other classes!" I exclaimed cheerfully feeling adventurous while passing someone.

I didn't realize he stopped mid-way and said audibly, "before I forget, you cannot stay here in the school." _Eh?_

I spurned around causing my white dress to flutter and saw the person with black gakuran over his shoulder was half-turning to me. _Yup, he is speaking to me. Who is he again?_

"That is the rule. Find somewhere else to stay, your _current friends_' house, maybe." With that, he just walked away.

_Yeah, that is true. I never give a thought about that. My house is sure far and I still have to attend the school._ I think silently as I ambled along the corridor.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Tsuna walked into the classroom as soon as he finished his extra class. He let out a long sigh, whether he was relieved it ended or he just had a long tiring day, let just assumed one of it. "If every day is going to be like this…" he mutter under his breath.

But, that thought stopped as soon as he noticed [Name] still in the class while sitting on her table gazing at the outside. She seemed unaware of him entering the class as she still waving her hanging bare feet back and forth.

"Ne, [Name]…" she then quickly faced the person.

"Oh, Tsuna. What are you doing here?" she jumped carefully onto the floor.

_That is supposed to be my line. _Tsuna brushed away that thought and answered anyway. "uh, I just finished my extra class. What about you?"

"hm… that prefect said I can't stay at school." She said dejectedly.

"ouh… I see." _That prefect? Hibari?_ _"_[Name], if you like, you can stay at my house. I'm sure my mom doesn't mind" Tsuna said with a smile.

"Really?" there, she beamed with a bright smile. Tsuna can almost saw sparkle in her [e/c] orbs. Then, he confirmed it a nod. "Yay! Let's go!" she clapped her hand once and pointed forwards. Tsuna let out a chuckle as he follow her behind. _She is way too cheerful._

It almost sunset when they exited the school building. Unknowing to them, a certain prefect watch them who were happily chatting while holding something familiar. He then resumed to his table and kept back the flower in the drawer.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

"Mom, I'm home!" Tsuna said as soon as he entered the house.

"I'm home too…!" [Name] let out a giggle.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, welcome back." His mom greeted back from the kitchen.

"Um mom, can my friend stay here for tonight?" Tsuna asked his mother as soon as he met her.

"Of course! I don't mind if he stay longer either. But… that means mom will prepare more foods!" his mother somehow felt excited to cook more.

"Reborn… where is he?" Tsuna asked.

"hm… I think he just went to your room." His mom replied while preparing meals.

Tsuna just nodded and walk back to his room. _Eh, where is [Name]? _Then he heard chuckle from his room. As he opened it, there [Name] was sitting on the cushion, waiting for him while Reborn on the desk.

"Ne, Tsuna, why don't you tell me you have such a cute baby? And he wear suit too." [Name] just walked to him with curiosity written all over her cute face.

"He is just-"

"Yeah Tsuna, why don't you tell me you have a girlfriend? You ditch Sasagawa?" Reborn was surely teasing him.

"Reborn! I don't… have a g-girlfriend and I don't dit-gah! How can we come to this topic?!" Tsuna seemed frustrated and his tutor was enjoying it.

"But, Tsuna, I need to talk to you. Follow me." Somehow Reborn looked serious as he walked out.

"Very well, I'll wait for you guys here." [Name] said and took a seat on the bed. "Oh, manga!" she exclaimed happily as her hands reached it and started reading.

"[Name], make yourself home okay? I'll just talk to Reborn for a while." Right when he exit his bedroom, Reborn is waiting there.

"Now, let's go downstairs." Reborn begun walking.

"Didn't you say you want to talk about something?" Tsuna question him back while follow his tutor.

"About that, I don't want you to freak out because we have a guest. So I'm just saying this…" as soon Reborn finished his sentence, he turned back to see Tsuna stopped mid-track. His face started to drained but Reborn make it clear to Tsuna of how he would handle it and not to worry much. And so, they bring the dinner to [Name].

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

"[Name] sorry for the waiting. Here, I bring you your meal." Tsuna put up a smile.

"Eh… you don't need to go for this far. I'm okay with eating with your family." She said as she looked up from the manga and sit on the cushion properly.

"No, no. it just because um…" _how can I put this…_ "I doubt you can handle Lambo during meal time." Tsuna explained as he take a seat in front of [name]. _Yeah, today's breakfast is one of it._ "And Bianchi would make you try her food which… will make you passed out."

_["I don't know what to say. To me, it looks rather interesting…" I think as I swallowed down the food. "Maybe if I stay longer I would meet them" I smiled at the thought.]_

"W-what is it [name]?" Tsuna asked hesitantly when he notice the girl smiling. "It's good?"

"Un! The best one I ever have!" she smile happily with flowers as the background.

A visible blush appeared on his face. _ S-she's really cute whe she smiles. And I'm stuttering! _Tsuna let an awkward chuckle and replied "guess you can say her cooking is the best." They broke into small laughter but then the door to the bedroom opened revealing someone.

"Tsu-kun, here is the mattress for your friend. I don't know when your _friend_ would be here but don't stay up late, okay." His mother put it aside and before she left, she said, "say _hi_ from me to your friend, ne. Good night, Tsu-kun." Somehow, the almost finished dishes at the opposite of Tsuna went unnoticed.

"Right, mom. Good night too." Tsuna answered naturally.

_["hm… I didn't have the chance to properly introduce to his mother. But… wait the minute…" [Name] thought silently.]_

"Ne, Tsuna. Is someone else is coming here too?" she asked bluntly while putting aside the finished dishes.

"No, o-of course n-not. My mom uh, a-already knew that you are coming!" Tsuna answered.

_["But… if she knew she could just have greet me directly. Maybe that's her way" I don't give it much thought as I'm sleepy.]_

"Here, I'll prepare the mattr-wait, let me sleep on the mattress and you can have the bed." Said Tsuna.

"But Tsuna… I'm the-"[name] tried to protest but Tsuna made it clear.

"Please [name]? I can't let you sleep on the floor, can I? I-I would feel bad, though."

"O-okay if you said so. But let me help you set it up!"

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

As the night came, the room is dark but I'm still wild awake. _Gah! I feel so sleepy just now but now I can't sleep! _I moved a lot in the bed. But then, I turned to face Tsuna below and looked at him. "Tsuna…" I said with a very low voice.

Tsuna turned to me with his head rested in his left arm, "what is it…" he whispered gently. "You can't sleep?" his warm caramel eyes looked at me.

I nodded and hid half of my face under the blanket. "You too?"

He just smiled and said with a low voice, "I was just thinking…" there was another silence. All we could hear is the sound of Reborn snoring.

"Ne, Tsuna…" [Name] I pull out my face under the blanket. "How many friend do you have…?"

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

That question left him wondered to Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Haru and Kyoko too, Chrome, and then Dino, Mukuro and Hibari? Then… "Well, you can say many. They are all dear to me…" he said as he gaze at the white ceiling in the dark. He can hear an audible 'I see' from her. "Don't worry [name], you'll meet them later. My friends are your friends too." He paused. "Plus, I'm sure you will make a lot of friends because you are a nice person and beautiful too…" _eh?_ _Did I just…_ there, [name] just stared at him with an innocent look. "Uh… yeah… I-I m-mean… o-o-of course you are b-beautiful…a-and…"

He heard a small giggle from the girl. "Thank you Tsuna…" she smile genuinely at him.

Tsuna didn't know either he felt embarrassed of his sudden confess or that pure smile she gave. _[Name] stop making me blush! _"y-you are welcome… I-I hope you can sleep well after this… g-good night, [name]"

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

In the middle of the night, I woke up half-sleeping. With half lidded eyes I got out the bed slowly and begun walking. _What… am i… doing…? _When I was outside of the house, I glance back at the window before continue walking to wherever my feet dragged to. The chilling night, the deserted street and how cold the pavement is did not bother me as I'm sleepwalking. _Where am I going…?_

From that window, a certain baby seemed to be awake too.

My feet stopped at a familiar building. The Namimori Middle School. I ambled aimlessly around the schoolyard before halted a certain tree. I touch the tree. _It is cold… _I kneed down and leaned to the tree to take a rest. I closed my eyes and felt the cool wind blew caressing my face. My [h/c] hair also moved a little in rhythm of the wind and so did the tree. The sound of leaves and branches felt like a music to my ears through out that silent night.

As I thought I have enough rest, I stood up and dusted off my white dress. I looked around I found what I'm looking for. With it securely in my cold hand, I walked back to the house, leaving it on the table and slept like nothing happened.

* * *

**done... I just felt I should make an update... because LiDI is almost end...**

**as you can see... EACH page break means different POV than before... **

**I don't want to kill the mood by writting whose POV as page break... let us discover it ourself- that would be better or am I the only one think like that? hm...**

**oh! before i forgot, Tsuna's class is 2-A, not B. sorry, i just found it in canon-I think. Plus, I include Chrome but, not the Shimon because it is AU. it is the only way... :( **

**this would be certainly way longer than LiDI. but only until Day 7... but I plan for epilogue and another ending :D actually, the original idea is only the Day 7, epilogue and another ending but-nah, not relevant. =_=**

**did readers read until here? I'm really appreciate that :) because sometimes-a lot- I skipped AN.**

**well, re-read it a lot because next chapter would be... uh... what day is today?**

**until then. (whoa, i hate long AN =_=)**


End file.
